Obsession
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: KarinSaku Karin podía decir que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, y era contradictorio, en su interior albergaban sentimientos de odio hacia esa mujer, pero también de deseo y sin mentir, de amor. AU Yuri Angst Rating M In progress


_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**Obsession**_

_**X…x…X**_

**¿Qué es "Obsession"?**: es una historia de una mujer confundida, de una mujer desorientada emocional y sexualmente.

**Pairing:** KarinSaku

**Characteristics: **AU Yuri Angst Rating M

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece. Este fanfic es Rating M, ya sabes lo que significa y si no lo sabes contiene o contendrá lenguaje explicito y fuerte. Si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** la idea me vino a la mente una noche mientras el dolor me agobiaba, hasta puede que estuviera delirando.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Sí, por supuesto.

Estaba obsesionada con Sakura Haruno, mejor dicho, con Sakura de Uchiha.

Sí, ella, Karin, la amante de Sasuke Uchiha estaba obsesionada, perturbada y excitada.

Karin podía decir que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, y era contradictorio, en su interior albergaban sentimientos de odio hacia esa mujer, pero también de deseo y sin mentir, de amor.

_**X…x…X**_

Gozaba de ciertos privilegios en el despacho y no tenía que usar uniforme como lo hacían los demás trabajadores incorporados a la firma Uchiha. Había optado por un vestidillo negro de talle alto que se ajustaba con tiras sobre los hombros y su largo no iba más abajo de los muslos, medias semi trasparentes oscuras, una camisera blanca de manga corta y botones abiertos que dejaban entrever algo de mis pechos, por ultimo zapatos de taco alto y un largo gabán elegante; así le gustaba a él y así me vestía para él.

Sonreí coqueta y divertida cuando unos sujetos tocaron el claxon de sus autos y se detuvieron dándome la vía libre en el carril derecho, Jesús, ni si quiera me habían visto y ya les había cautivado. Así soy yo, una mujer segura de lo que tiene, de su belleza, por que no decirlo, Narcisa también. Mi cabello es pelirrojo, mi tez pálida, uso gafas, mido un metro setenta y tengo 25 años, me considero un sueño.

Sin importar los susurros de mis compañeros de agencia, que sabía estaban basados en la envidia, llegue a mi puesto de trabajo, en un cubículo justo al lado de la oficina central. Yo era la secretaria personal del presidente de la sociedad más grande de abogados en Tokio, yo era la amante de Sasuke Uchiha.

Mi piso estaba solo, pues teníamos todo un piso para la presidencia. Me senté en la silla giratoria y ordene un café por la extensión a la cafetería mientras esperaba la llegada del superior que era siempre puntual y responsable con su trabajo, llegando todos los días a las 9 de la mañana y ya no faltaban más que dos minutos; encendí mi portátil y espere a que se cargara el escritorio, mientras lo hacia dirigí mi vista hacia el ascensor que abría sus puertas, sabía quien saldría de allí y me levante de la silla para saludar al señor con una reverencia, llevaba más de 6 meses haciendo lo mismo; acomode mis lentes y con una sonrisa espere a que la puerta se abriera por completo, grande fue mi sorpresa al no ver a quien esperaba allí, no, de hecho era una mujer la que se apareció.

Unas botas de caña alta, un pantalón ajustado y una camisa estilo princesa era lo que conformaba su atuendo que era de un solo color, rojo. Era un poco más baja que yo, era más delgada que yo, tenía ojos verdes enormes y expresivos que me miraron mientras avanzaba con paso firme por la estancia, su cabello de un extraño color rosa estaba sujeto en un moñito como de bailarina de ballet. –Sasuke-kun ha cogido una gripe- me dijo cuando llego a mi lugar –mira, soy Sakura Haruno, solo vengo a por unos papeles que me ha encargado y me tendrás fuera en unos momentos- explicó sonriendo y con un tonillo amable, aun así yo desconfiaba de esa mujer, ¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes?, no, ¿Quién se cree para llamar a mi Sasuke, Sasuke-kun?, y debo admitir que sentí algo de envidia, porque ella era muy hermosa, más que envidia era rivalidad, y mostraba ser opuesta a mi. –lo siento señora, pero no puedo hacer eso-

-¿y eso por qué señorita?- preguntó inocente.

-para empezar, no la conozco- dije con voz fría y calculadora.

-¡oh!- exclamó ella soltando una risilla que hizo a su flequillo moverse en el acto. –cielos, debo venir más seguido a este lugar…soy la esposa de Sasuke-kun-

Mis manos temblaron y mis labios se entreabrieron queriendo decir algo que aun habiendo pasado mucho tiempo no supe qué fue, solo atine a forzar una reverencia que hizo a mi cabello caer hacia el frente, me mordí el labio inferior haciendo que mis dientes se mancharan con el labial rojo que llevaba puesto, ese que me había obsequiado él.

-deja eso, me avergüenza- dijo ella tomándome de los hombros haciendo que me levantara en ese momento. –Me ayudaras con esos papeles, ¿no?- me preguntó de forma dulce y entonces yo sentí lo que nunca había sentido hasta entonces, me sentí culpable.

Sí, culpable.

Y esa palabra no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza. Aquella mujer refinada y hermosa era la misma que Sasuke traicionaba cuando me besaba, cuando me tomaba en su oficina, en un hotel, en el auto, era a ella a quien mancillaba cuando me lo hacía y yo no puedo ocultarme tras un "no sabía que era casado", porque claro que lo sabía, lo sabía y aun así permití todo aquel juego con mi jefe porque yo estaba, estoy, enloquecida por ese hombre. Pero ahora, soy culpable.

-¿cómo te llamas?-

-se…señora, mi nombre es Karin-

-no sigas con eso- me regaño fingiendo enojo –Karin, ayúdame con esos papeles, debes saber que Sasuke-kun es un refunfuñón y que si no se los llevo nadie se lo aguantara-

-s…si señora- dije saliendo con paso torpe de detrás de mi escritorio y la guíe hasta la oficina del señor Uchiha, busque las cosas indicadas, ella dijo "gracias" y se marchó dejándome sumida en un profundo mar de envidia, rencor, reproches y culpabilidad.

…

La mañana había sido un asco, contestando, aplazando y cancelando citas que tenía Sasuke aquel día, y eso que apenas eran las 11 de la mañana y ya había bebido más de 3 tazas de café.

Mis manos temblaban ante el recuerdo de la dulce e inocente sonrisa de la señora Uchiha, esa misma señora que venía caminando hacia mí justo como lo hizo esta mañana pero con una diferencia, ahora agitaba una mano saludándome como si de verdad le diera gusto verme.

Mire el reloj en la barra del PC, suspire y no pude evitar pensar en lo estúpida que se veía esa mujer siendo tan amable, si supiera, sin tan solo supiera todas las cochinadas que he hecho con su marido, con certeza que ni se aparecería por la empresa. Yo intuía las burlas de los demás trabajadores que la vieron entrar y daba gracias a Dios por hacer que no tuviera compañeros cerca de mí, porque entonces la situación hubiese sido tan tensa y palpable que ella se habría dado cuenta de que nada iba bien.

Y también me dije "¿qué hace de nuevo aquí?", y sentí la ira como nunca la había sentido, aquella mujerzuela que se acercaba, que se le notaba la palabra dinero en la estampa, aquella tonta que no había sabido mantener su matrimonio, por esa, es que Sasuke no pasa todas las noches conmigo, por la que inventa excusas, oh cielo santo, la odio sin siquiera saber nada de ella.

-sabes, olvide decirte algo importante- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras se rascaba la nuca con un gesto infantil –Sasuke-kun dijo que te tomes hasta después del almuerzo que él llega a esa hora-

-sí señora- respondí quedamente pero sin poder evitar mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

Entonces mi rival hizo una mueca como de interrogación para seguido decir –como tu tienes libre y yo tengo libre, te invito a tomar algo, ¿te parece? ¿Sí?- dijo entusiasmada y yo como zombi asentí.

…

Estábamos en una heladería cercana al edificio donde yo trabajaba así que nos habíamos ido a pie, el trayecto de camino fue muy silencioso, incomodo, yo hasta sospechaba de lo que íbamos a hablar, tenía montada la paranoia y creía que en cualquier momento aquella pelirrosa me arrojaría a la carretera como una venganza por ser la amante de su esposo. Afortunada o desafortunadamente eso nunca paso y nos establecimos en un balcón del segundo piso de aquel local, ella se sentó frente a mí y yo me quite el abrigo doblándolo sobre mis piernas.

-eres tan elegante, ¿hace cuanto que trabajas para la firma?- preguntó curiosa mientras recibía la carta del mesero que nos atendía, ni si quiera lo ojeo –para mi una malteada de fresa-

-¿y la señorita?- preguntó el muchacho. –pide lo que quieras, esto va por cuenta de Sasuke-kun- dijo riéndose, yo asentí seriamente y pedí una limonada.

-¿y bien?- mientras aquel chico se alejaba con la orden, yo la mire desorientada. –vaya, pareces distraída, ¿te ocurre algo?-

-no señora- negué rápidamente

-llámame Sakura o en su defecto, Sakura-chan-

-Sakura, trabajo hace 6 meses con la firma de abogados- dije muy profesionalmente.

-entonces alcanzaste a conocer a Itachi-san- yo afirme en silencio y ella suspiro. –¿siempre eres así de callada o es solo conmigo?- yo negué de nuevo –es que…me da vergüenza, usted es una señora muy importante y yo tan solo una secretaria- ella se carcajeo delante de mi y me sentí sonrojar de ira, podía romperle la mesa en el rostro en ese mismo momento, yo estaba siendo tan hipócrita que me desconocía y también reí con timidez; en ese instante, como caído del cielo llego el camarero con nuestros pedidos, los sirvió y la oji verde saboreo el contenido de su vaso.

-Sin duda eres su nuevo juguete- dijo sonriendo para seguido absorber la pajilla de su malteada de fresa –si, eres un juguete lindo, no lo puedo negar; él siempre elije cosas lindas- afirmó.

Eran las 11.30 de la mañana de un jueves. Cuando me levante esta mañana, nunca imagine lo que pasaría en mi jornada laboral y menos que conocería al fantasma que rondaría en mi cabeza aturdiendo todos mis días, ella era Sakura de Uchiha.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes en otra página por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**¿Un comentario con su opinión?**

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


End file.
